Minor Gods
In the Planetoid Galaxy, other then Narzelm and Damviren, there are many different and Minor Gods. Most are peaceful and got to the point they are at now by being the kindest beings of the galaxy, while others... got to where they were by scaring Narzelm himself... History (Coming Soon) The Main Gods There are many Minor Gods that are known today. Some are elemental based Gods, of which control specific elements. Other are policy or subject based Gods, like peace, war, and expansion. While others, are the galactic gate keepers of the galaxy. And although there are MANY others then just these following ten, they are not as important, and are not the main Minor Gods. Apollo Apollo is a very peaceful, friendly, and kind God. He is the brother of Ares and Athena, the creator of the Gargreys, and the God of peace and culture. He believes that races created by a God must be properly cared for for them to develope efficiently. He was first created with his brother and sister as the first three real Minor Gods in 1E. They were to be in control of the policies of the young races. References: Xplorers, Galactic History Ares Ares is a very strict, somewhat harsh, and somewhat nice God. He is the brother of Apollo and Athena, the creator of the Fightgues, and the God of war and defense. He believes that races created by Gods must be introduced to the harshness of the universe first hand, because if they are protected, they will be spoiled and won't know how to survive on their own. He was first created with his brother and sister as the first three real Minor Gods in 1E. They were to be in control of the policies of the young races. References: Xplorers, Galactic History Athena Athena is an extremely amazing Minor God. She is the Goddess of expansion, the sister of Apollo and Ares, and loves expanding the young races' empires and nations. She hasn't really made any real race, however, since she is a very kind Goddess and helps ALL races she can expand, she is worshipped by many. She was first created with his brother and sister as the first three real Minor Gods in 1E. They were to be in control of the policies of the young races. References: Xplorers, Galactic History Thughn Thughn is supposedly a real animated God. However, none have been able to prove this like Apollo, Ares, and other Gods. But what it does is create matter constantly. It creates meteoroids, ice comets, dwarf planets, moons, planets, Gas Giants, Stars, and even whole star systems. Heck, it was even able to create life. The Balint' as they are called, and five other races, were the only intelligent civilizations created out of Thughn. And so far, they are the only races that truly think he is a God... References: Vc108 Gal'diputs Gal'diputs is, according to legend, the God of sand and helped to create the Spikera on planet Ezeerf. Not much is known about him, and it is not really known what types of attributes he holds References: Spikera History Liaf'nox Liaf'nox is, according to legend, the God of moss and helped to create the Spikera on planet Ezeerf. Not much is known about him, and it is not really known what types of attributes he holds. References: Spikera History Onixoid Onixoid is the God of random events. He has created many races, and is responsible for many random things that occur to races, such as: a meteor hitting a planet, a star exploding, or even the Giassada coming and destroying an entire planet just because they ordered the wrong thing... yeah, don't ask... And unlike other Gods like Apollo and Ares, he doesn't have a strict idea of principles for races to follow, or that he follows. Usually, he changes his ideas and makes random comments and actions at the most unresonable of times. Geno' Hei Geno' Hei is the God of Technology. All those whom advance in science, pray to this God. And although he hasn't really created any races that most know of, he is still a very well known God. For the very legends say that he hides in all machines, and can manipulate them with ease. He believes that the way to have true peace is for there to be only machanized races, indelved with Socialistic societies. Mazteria Mazteria is the God of Darkness... the very center of, not just dark places, but dark minds... and dark thoughts. And although it he does not do it often, he loves taking control of a very person's body, and wreaking havoc on those near them. He also loves to darken suns and entire planets to scare off any unsuspecting races and creatures. Narzelm and Juukregia constantly have to fix all the messes he creates, and to stop the two races he created; the Duskus and Fogboys. References: Xplorers Juukregia Juukregia is... more of a galactic cop. She is given the task of cleaning up any medium level galactic messes, such as some of the bad acts Mazteria makes. Or when a race accidently creates a large threat to an important spot to Narzelm. However, Juukregia is also known to have fought the Creoeric when they tried to fight Narzelm, and have helped Narzelm with many of his tasks around the galaxy. And though it is not official yet, many believe Juukregia... to be the very apprentice... or even daughter of Narzelm. References: Galactic History Other Gods (Coming Soon) Stories All across time in the Planetoid Galaxy, stories have been told of Gods coming down from Space/Time, and interveining with history. Some tell of nice Gods, stopping the death of entire species. Others, tell of harsh and evil Gods, killing countless populated planets... just to get a sick kick. *Blari History - In the Temperal War, between the Blari and Heart of Darkness, Narzelm had to interveine, and stop the war from ever happening. For in the war, the Blari had been completely wipped out, and this enraged him. Now, the Blari are the only ones whom know of this strange war. *Shocky History - At the end of the war between the Hominids and the Shockyes, Narzelm had forseen that Homina was dieing, and knew he had to stop it. So, he made the Planetoid to destroy the home planet of Yizi, and end the war. (Coming Soon)